Bed Ridden
by xox-Punk-Princess-xox
Summary: I wrote it for muh friend Sara-chan Hope ya like it Disclaimer:...I dun own KHR. I'll bite you to death if you sue. Summary: Tsuna is sick!Poor thing!Can Hibari handle taking care of him? Read to find out


Hibari sighed angrily, glaring at the papers he had just finished working on. Something about…something Hibari didn't really care about really. He was too annoyed.

Why was Hibari annoyed you ask? Well, Hibari was annoyed because the herbivore wasn't at school today.

And by herbivore he of course meant Sawada Tsunayoshi, The tenth Vongola, and currently his boyfriend. Which, when the school found out, sent the majority of the female students into a squealing fit. Needless to say, Hibari was very irritated and had a lot of people to 'bite to death'. But, that was beside the point right now. Right now, he was concerned for the well being of his Tsuna.

He let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. He got up, grabbing his jacket and draping it over his shoulders, as he walked out of the school, on his way to Tsuna's house. If he wasn't there, that most likely meant he skipped. And Hibari would defiantly punish him for that, in a way only he was allowed.

He walked up to the oh so familiar house, walking up to the tree that stood in front of the house, jumping up from the branch and landing on the window sill, opening the door with a small creak, landing on the floor with a soft 'thud'. He opened his previously closed eyes, opening his mouth in mild shock.

The reason is currently, Tsuna was lying in bed, looking absolutely ill. His skin was pale, while his face was stained with a bright red blush, most likely from a high, and rising fever. He was drenched in sweat, his breathe coming in short pants. His eyes shut tight, a pained look on his face, his entire body trembling.

"Tsuna.." Hibari called out, walking over to the bed. He saw Tsuna's eyes flutter open, his eyes clouded and hazy, most likely from the pain.

"H-Hibari…" Tsuna breathed out. "W-What are you doing here…?"

Hibari walked over to beside the bed, leaning down and brushing the hair out of Tsuna's eyes, cringing slightly when he realized how hot Tsuna's skin felt to touch. "I was worried, you weren't at school." He said, softening his eyes ever so slightly. After all, it is still Hibari were talking about.

Tsuna smiled weakly. "I-I'm glad, you were concerned for me. B-But I'm fine." Tsuna sat himself up, grinning knocking his fist against his head lightly as if to reinforce his point, only to let out a cry of pain as the action sent a sharp shooting pain through his skull, grabbing his head with both hands.

"--Oi, don't push yourself!" Hibari said, gently grabbing Tsuna's shoulders and leaning so he was face to face with the younger boy, his frown growing larger seeing the poor boys pained expression.

Tsuna merely smiled, laughing sheepishly, only to wince when It hurt his already sore throat, but continued smiling. "I-I'm fine, really." He then frowned. "B-But if you're here, y-you might get sick too…." The concern mixing with the pain on his face.

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "I don't care."

"But…."

"When I say I don't care it means I don't care, Sawada."

Tsuna frowned and sighed slightly, knowing when Hibari used his surname, it meant he meant what he said, and would be damned if he did otherwise.

Hibari stared at the younger boy, sitting up in the bed. "Where's your mother?"

"oh, she went out." Tsuna answered smiling, and seeing the look Hibari gave him he added quickly "T-To get medicine"

Hibari nodded. "Then I suppose I'll take care of you until she gets back."

"Y-You don't have to do that!" Tsuna said, waving his hands in front of him, and having raised his voice, sending him into another coughing fit.

"No arguing." Hibari aid, narrowing at the younger boy who immediately shut up. He get up, and walked over to the bedroom door. "Don't get up, if you need me, call me." He simply stated, before opening the door and walking out.

Tsuna sighed, laying his head against the pillow, his head feeling as heavy as cement. This was going to be a very long day.

It had been a few hours since Hibari had come, and Tsuna had had a cup of tea, and chatted with Hibari the whole time. It was only when Hibari brought out the thermometer and checked Tsuna's temperature did he get worried.

He frowned, staring at the little digital screen that currently read '104' degree's Celsius. And currently, Tsuna's appearance matched. He had gotten even paler, his sweat soaked clothes clinging to him as his pants became louder. "Oi, Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled weakly, obviously trying not to let the pain show on his face. "W-What?" he asked, the smile never leaving his face.

Hibari sighed, slightly irritated that Tsuna was forcing himself. "Your temperature isn't going down, so your going to take a cold bath and see if that helps."

Tsuna flushed slightly, obviously embarrassed at the idea of taking a bath while Hibari was in the house. "A-Alright." he shifted himself, about to swing his feet around the side of the bed when he felt an arm slip under his legs, lifting him up, another hand supporting his back. "W-What!?" Tsuna stammered, flushing even more as Hibari held him against his chest, making his way over to the bathroom.

"If I left you by yourself, who knows what would happen." Hibari simply stated, kicking the bathroom door open and walking in.

"B-But..!" Tsuna flushed even more at the idea of Hibari being in the room while Tsuna bathed, feeling very light headed.

Hibari placed Tsuna on the floor, walking over to the bathtub and running the water. He then turned around and uttered a simple and emotionless command. "Strip."

Tsuna blushed a bright scarlet red. "W-What!?! W-With you in the room!?" He cried, flushing an even greater red at the very thought of it.

Hibari sighed, crossing his arms. "it's fine isn't it? Strip." he said, narrowing his eyes slightly as if to say 'Do it or I'll bite you to death.'

Tsuna flushed, bowing his head slightly in defeat as he fumbled with the button on his shirt, as he gradually blushed a brighter and brighter red.

Hibari flushed slightly, as Tsuna managed to finally, after a few moments of fumbling with the buttons, get his shirt undone and let the discarded piece of clothing, He turned his head, as to not see the rest. Not that he didn't want to, but he didn't want to lose control over his emotions. Not when he was sick, at least.

He sighed in slight relief as he heard the 'splash' sound indicating Tsuna stepped into the bath. He heard Tsuna make a small sound of discomfort as he stepped into the freezing water.

Hibari turned, and leaned against the wall.

Tsuna flushed, feeling Hibari's eyes on him. "Y-You don't have to stay if you don't want…" Tsuna said meekly.

Hibari simply smirked, walking over to the bath. "But.." He put his hands on the bathtub rim, leaning in towards Tsuna. "What if I want to stay?"

Hibari only smirked wider as Tsuna flushed, squeaking slightly at how close they were. Hibari leaned in, his lips inches away from Tsuna, Tsuna could feel his breathe against his, making him shiver slightly. "N-No…I-I'll get you sick." He murmured, his head starting to cloud.

Hibari smirked and whispered "I don't mind." before closing the distance between his and Tsuna's lips, placing his hand on the back of Tsuna's head to deepen the kiss as Tsuna shyly wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck.

After a few moments, Hibari leaned back, hearing Tsuna whimper slightly, needing to take a breathe.

Tsuna breathed in deeply, flushing a bright red at the love filled embrace. He then went rigid when he heard a call from downstairs. "Tsu-chan! I'm home!" He flushed even more "M-My mothers home.."

Hibari growled slightly, annoyed at the intrusion. "Then, I'll see you later." he said before giving Tsuna a quick kiss and opening the bathroom window, hoping out, leaving a very flushed, and naked Tsuna in the bath.

"Hibari-san!"

Hibari turned, to Tsuna running up to him, smiling and panting slightly, obviously having ran there. "Feeling better?"

"un!" Tsuna said, smiling that incredibly pure smile that make Hibari remember why he loved him.

Hibari smiled one of his rare, small smiles. "Good" He said, before sneezing, blinking his eyes in surprise.

Tsuna blinked, his face blank. "Hibari…are you sick?"

Hibari scowled. "Don't be absurd, now come on." He said, grabbing the younger boys hand and walking off towards the school. Tsuna simply smiled and said.

"Thank you, Hibari."


End file.
